Kirby Olsen
Kirby Olsen is a character in ''Bully'', and is a member of the Jocks at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Chris Kromer. Character Description Kirby is a small, brown haired, brown eyed jock. He wears a blue letterman sweater and grey slacks. In the winter, Kirby wears letterman jacket over his blue letterman sweater and adds a pair of white fingerless gloves. An earlier version of Kirby on Tyler Wilson's website was titled "Quarterback". Also, there is a screenshot of an unnamed quarterback that resembles Kirby uncannily from the beta. It is possible that Kirby was originally meant to be the quarterback of the football team. Characteristics Kirby plays wide receiver on the football team, and brags that he is the youngest student in the history of Bullworth to earn a Varsity Letter. Despite his success on the field, dialogue suggests that he dislikes the position he plays and lacks optimism for future success. His team number is 11. He seems to have a somewhat nervous disposition and doesn't trust others easily. He is also a closeted bisexual, and if he kisses Jimmy, he then begs him not to say anything about it. His attraction to girls seems to be centered on feet - he frequently comments about the cheerleader's shoes, and Ms. Philips' feet. Kirby refers to physical beatings as "poundcake" in many of his lines of dialogue, and calls his biceps "The big guns". Kirby appears to have a somewhat turbulent relationship with his teammates, especially quarterback Ted Thompson, and believes that they don't respect him as a football player or as an individual. Some of Kirby's lines insinuate that he may have been hazed in the past, likely as a prerequisite for joining the varsity team. He is often paired with Dan Wilson during missions. Role in game During Chapter 2, Jimmy catches Kirby on a movie date holding hands with Trent Northwick. Kirby runs away, saying that he only wants to play sports. He also makes a brief appearance in Carnival Date, where he and Dan can be seen walking into the Carnival armed with baseball bats. He appears in many missions in Chapter 4 along with the other jocks. He will be one of the football geared jocks in Defender of the Castle if knocked down. He has the misfortune of being the jock to drink from the pee-spiked water cooler during the mission The Big Game, which predictably causes him to vomit. He is also caught in the gym during the mission The Gym is Burning, where a metal grate falls on him and pins him down. Jimmy lifts the grate to rescue him. He can be seen in the audience during wrestling lessons in Gym class. Removed content Kirby and Dan's role in Carnival Date was once planned to be larger. Near the beginning of the mission Kirby heckles Jimmy, and later he and Dan accost Jimmy and Pinky to try and convince Pinky to leave Jimmy for them. Gallery File:Beta Quarterback.jpg|Unnamed quarterback, a beta version of Kirby. de:Kirby Olsen Olsen, Kirby Olsen, Kirby Olsen, Kirby Olsen, Kirby Olsen, Kirby